


Meeting Like This

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and April met each other online while Loki was living at Stark tower. The pair fell deeply in love, so Loki convinced Tony Stark to allow April to live at the tower until Loki's sentence was complete. This is the story of their very first face-to-face encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

Today, April would finally get to meet Loki face to face for the very first time. Loki had worked long hours for Tony Stark in exchange for him fetching her from her home, which was a considerable distance from New York. They had both dreamed about this day for quite some time, and neither thought it would ever happen.

In a moment of mutual longing, Loki had suggested the plan during a chat. April only had one major concern. She didn’t want to go and then have to return to her lonely existence back home. She was terrified she would fall in love with him, but if she were honest with herself, she already had.

Loki: Maybe I could convince Stark to come get you…

April: But, how long could I stay? Who would bring me back?

Loki: Stay with me forever, darling…I never want to let you go.

April stared at her computer screen for a few moments; her eyes wide, a big, goofy grin on her face. She had to fight the urge to dance around her room, mostly because she looked utterly ridiculous when she tried to dance.   
She took a deep breath, trying to decide how to answer. She had wanted to scream, “YES!!!!” but she doubted even he would be able to hear her all the way in NYC.

April: Oh, my darling…Yes. Do you really think Stark will come get me?

Loki: I can be very persuasive, love!

 

Evidently, Loki had been an incredibly successful negotiator, because the next night, Loki asked April if she could be ready the following afternoon.

Tomorrow?! She couldn’t decide if she was more nervous or excited. She ran around her room, tossing clothing and various other items into a bag. What do you bring when you’re staying forever? What do you leave? Would she ever come back? Surely she’d have a chance to retrieve some things at some point. None of it really mattered anyway.

She tried to cram as many clothes into her bag as possible, knowing she would need them. Then she had a panicked thought: what did she wear to meet the God of Mischief for the first time? Especially when she wanted to make a good first impression? And by good, she meant…good.

After pacing around her room and trying on every single article of clothing she owned, she finally decided on a green sweater dress paired with beige leggings and brown harness boots. She figured if nothing else, at least it was comfortable and cute.

She packed all of her matching bras and panties, along with what little lingerie she possessed, leaving the ones that were worse for the wear. She certainly didn’t want those making an appearance. By the time she was finished packing, it was already 2 AM, but she was nowhere near sleepy. She couldn’t stop thinking about the next day. So, April lay there in bed, snuggling her pillow, reading the messages she and Loki had shared over the past month.

At some point, she must have drifted off, because she woke when light drifted into her bedroom window. For a few seconds, everything seemed perfectly normal.

Then she remembered.

She jumped out of bed, running around the apartment to get ready; trying to decide how to fix her hair, whether to wear jewelry, and freaking out about finally meeting HIM.

When she felt moderately confident that she looked the best that she could, she began to wonder how on Earth Stark would actually find her. Loki hadn’t even asked what state she lived in.

It was early afternoon, and fairly warm outside, so April decided to wait on the balcony. After all, if Stark was flying to get her, she should see him approaching.

 

Loki had spent half the night working on horribly boring projects for Stark, and now he was pacing his room waiting for him to arrive with April. He was dying to see her; to hold her in his arms for the very first time. He knew she was nervous about him seeing her. She had told him she was afraid he wouldn’t like what he saw, but he had tried his best to reassure her.

Loki kept glancing at that Migardian contraption that tells the time, becoming more and more impatient by the seconds. Stark had left early in the morning, promising to return as soon as he could. Where were they?

A few minutes passed, and Loki heard the elevator ping. He turned his head just in time for Stark to say;

“Well, she seems like she’s of sound mind…but I really have to wonder, since she’s beautiful, and she’s chosen to come here to be with you.”

Loki only heard part of it, though, because the human girl standing next to Tony was staring at him with a look of pure awe on her pretty face. Suddenly, she dropped her bags in the foyer. Her lips were slightly parted as her bright blue eyes surveyed him.

“Loki…” she breathed, smiling shyly.

“April?” Loki couldn’t quite believe this stunning creature was the same person he had been chatting with for the past few months.

She nodded, then began to slowly walk toward him.

“I don’t believe it!” Stark yelled.

Loki snapped his head toward Tony.

“Get. Out.”

He turned back to face April and held his arms out.

“Come here, love.”

April ran to him, recklessly flinging herself into his arms.

“Norns, you are beautiful… I can’t imagine why you would be worried….” Loki muttered into her hair.

“I can’t believe it, Loki. I just—I can’t believe we’re finally together.”

She looked into his eyes, and she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Kiss me, my prince. Please. I’ve waited long enough.”

Loki bent his head down, brushing his thumb over her trembling lips, and kissed her. It was soft and gentle at first; everything she had dreamt of, only much, much better. But when she reached up to tangle her fingers in his shiny raven hair, and he touched the tip of his tongue to her lips, her whole body felt aflame.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Loki held April at arm’s length, studying her face after their very first kiss. Her lips were pink and swollen, her face flushed, and she leaned into him as if her knees were unreliable.

“Have you eaten anything, love? Are you hungry?”

April blushed even more; though Loki couldn’t understand why.

“I don’t think I could eat a bite right now. I’m too nervous and excited…”

She gave him a shy smile, and he chuckled.

“Let me carry your things to my chambers, then. Does that sound alright?”

“Yeah… that works.”

When April was certain she could take a few steps without embarrassing herself, she broke away from Loki’s hold to pick up her bag she had dropped in the foyer. Loki was quick to take it from her, leading her toward the hallway.

She couldn’t stop herself from watching his body lithely moving along. He reminded her of a panther, strutting everywhere he went. She idly wondered if he had practiced that, or if it was something he had been born with. She was still staring at his lean muscles when he suddenly turned around to face her.

“Here it is, darling. Your new home.”

Her head snapped up, and she could feel the hot blush spreading across her cheeks.

“What do you think?” He winked.

Blushing even harder now, knowing he wasn’t talking about the room, April rubbed both hands down her face in embarrassment.

“S-Sorry… I—“

Loki took two steps toward her, set her bag down on the floor, and wrapped his arms around her.

“You have nothing to apologize for…Look all you want, love. But I can’t wait to show you what it really means to blush.”

April giggled, and Loki kissed her forehead. He was so happy to have her there at last. Knowing there was someone out there who cared for him as she did, and not having her near him had been pure torture.

“I made room for you in here last night. If you need more space, let me know, and I’ll do what I can.”

Loki had made sure April had a few dresser drawers and some closet space that was her own. He wanted to make her feel at home since she had left everything behind just to be there with him.

“This is more than enough. Thank you, Loki. You’re so sweet!”

He looked at her smiling face, marveling. He loved her. He really did. He just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud just yet.

“No one ever called me that before you.”

“Maybe no one ever really knew you.”

When April had finished unpacking, Loki suggested they do some of the things they had talked about when they were chatting.

“Like what?”

“Would you like to listen to some music? Maybe it will help settle our nerves.”

April sighed.

“Loki, are you as nervous as I am right now? I don’t know why I’m nervous! It’s so silly!”

She was pacing around the room, wringing her hands, and Loki started to chuckle. He had been perched on the end of his bed watching her with a bemused expression.

“I am. There’s no reason for it, really, but it’s unavoidable. Come here, love. Let me hold you.”

Loki moved so his back was against the headboard, and April crawled up on the bed with him. He reached over to turn on the mp3 player next to his bed, then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting his hands drop to her waist.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Very.”

They sat without speaking for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other. Every once in a while, they would share comments or stories about a particular song. April was feeling a lot less anxious, and she had a feeling Loki was beginning to relax as well.

Then she heard it. The song she had sent him: Muse’s “Undisclosed Desires.” It had quickly become one of her favorites because it reminded her of how she felt about him.   
“You downloaded it. I can’t believe you downloaded it!”

“Right after you sent me the lyrics, darling. That was so special to me… I had to have it.”

April turned to face him, caught his face between her hands, and kissed him deeply. Loki ran his hands down her sides to her hips, and she moaned into his mouth. She knew she wouldn’t be able to calm her desire for him, no matter how much she tried.

“Remember when you asked me if I wanted to make love on our first night?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“I really do.”

“Are you sure? April, I didn’t bring you here for…this.”

“I know…and I’m sure.”


End file.
